


Biscuit

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Puppy Play, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto gets a cookie.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Biscuit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Prompto’s naked body squirms against Ignis’ lower leg, his dull teeth nipping at the hem of Ignis’ fitted trousers. For the most part, Ignis ignores the pestering. He his a multitude of council reports spread out across his desk, his pen at the ready, and the only time he pauses working is the rare occasion where he reaches down to pet back through Prompto’s yellow hair. Prompto coos happily and leans into each touch, but whines when Ignis pulls away again. He resumes rutting up against Ignis beneath the desk, clearly trying to earn his master’s attention. 

Really, Ignis would like to be able to play with him more. It’s a shame to have such a handsome boyfriend and no real time to play with him. But it’s the sad reality of Ignis’ rather important job. For the most part, Prompto handles it well. He contents himself with what little of Ignis he can have, never really crossing the line into a proper nuisance. He hasn’t even tried to bark. So Ignis finally decides he deserves a reward for his patience and asks, “Does puppy want a treat?”

Prompto instantly perks up, yelping his agreement. He sits back on his knees, hands still curled against the ground like useless paws. The only bits of clothing on him are his black collar, flesh-toned kneepads, and the golden headband sporting drooping dog-ears. The tail attached to the plug buried deep inside his asshole doesn’t count. His pink nipples are slightly pebbled in the cool air of Ignis’ apartment, his semi-soft cock fully exposed between his legs. Ignis knows that that’s where Prompto wants the most attention, but Ignis doesn’t dare go down that path until he’s finished with his work. He’ll have to settle for a different kind of treat in the meantime. 

As soon as Ignis nods towards the kitchen, indicating that they’ll have to relocate, Prompto gets the message. He quickly scrambles off on all fours, swiftly returning with his leash folded up in his mouth. Ignis collects it and clips it to the front of Prompto’s collar, even though they aren’t going very far. Someday, he would love the opportunity to take his puppy for a walk _outside_, but he hasn’t yet devised a safe way to do so. He settles for crossing his apartment, Prompto in eagerly in tow.

Prompto’s drooping tail brushes the floor as he follows Ignis across the tile. Ignis fishes a hidden bag of homemade cookies out of his cupboard, something he deliberately buried so Noctis wouldn’t find and eat them. Granted, Noctis probably wouldn’t want cookies shaped like bones. They don’t look fit for human consumption, but they’re actually both nutritious and scrumptious. Prompto was there when Ignis perfected the recipe, and he seemed to enjoy licking the extra batter off of Ignis’ fingertips. 

Prompto open his mouth wide in anticipation of his treat, tongue sticking out. But Ignis bypasses those pretty lips and sets the cookie on Prompto’s forehead. Prompto goes cutely cross-eyed trying to look at it. He tilts his head, but Ignis tsks, “Not yet.”

Prompto instantly straightens. Ignis waits a few extra seconds, just enjoying the view, partially amusing and fairly pleasing. The literal picture is comical, but Ignis admires Prompto’s restraint—his obedience to his master, even for unusual requests. Then Ignis says, “You may eat it.”

Prompto tilts his head and tries to catch the cookie in his mouth, but he fails. It topples past his nose and lands on the floor. Before Ignis can fetch it, Prompto’s bent over and plucked it up in his teeth. He eats it right off Ignis’ linoleum, which is hardly sanitary, even though Ignis keeps his apartment meticulously clean. He’ll have to scold Prompto later, once he’s back in ‘human’ mode.

Prompto sits up to gingerly lick the last crumbs from his lips and give Ignis an adoring look. Ignis can’t help petting him and sighing, “Good boy.” Prompto couldn’t look happier 

Then Ignis returns to his desk, his loyal puppy right behind him.


End file.
